When Can I See You Again?
by skywings1416
Summary: AU-Rapunzel works in Hollywood as a costumer. She never got out of the shop much, that is, until dashing stunt man Eugene Fitzherbert came onto the set. Is this just a fling or will it be more like a movie script ending? Contains other Disney stars in cameo roles. Inspired by Owl City's "When Can I See You Again?"
1. Chapter 1

**This fan-fiction contains characters from ****_Aladdin_****_, _****_Atlantis_****_, _****_Beauty and the Beast_****_, _****_Cinderella_****_, _****_Hercules_****_, _****_Hunchback of Notre Dame_****_, _****_Mulan_****_, _****_Pinocchio_****_, _****_Sleeping Beauty_****_, _****_Tangled_****_, _****_Tarzan_****_, _****_The Little Mermaid_****_, _****_The Princess and the Frog_****_, _****_Treasure Planet_****_, _****and********_Wreck-it-Ralph_****. However, it is a ****_Tangled_**** fic. And for those of you who might have actually worked on a movie set, I realize that some on my info is probably incorrect. I apologize for that; my expertise is live theater. And, yeah, I'm pulling names from my other AU fic. It makes it easy; I don't have to pick new names. Please enjoy my new fan-fiction.**

Chapter 1 – The New Guy on the Set

Rapunzel never thought about anything when she sewed. Her machine thrashed up and down over the sheer blue fabric. The sequins clipped at the needle. She hit a pin. Chunk. The machine stopped, groaning. The head of the broken needle now caught in the fabric.

"For the love of…rrrrr."

Esmeralda looked up from her own machine.

"That's what you get for using a lead foot," she chastised. Rapunzel said nothing as she pushed her rolling chair away and walked over to the tool caddy, to get the machine screwdriver and a new needle.

"You know," said Cinderella, "the needle usually doesn't break if you pull the pins out." She was standing over Rapunzel's work station, inspecting the damage.

"But then I have to slow down so I don't catch my finger. And we have a deadline."

"Rapunzel," Esmeralda said, without looking up from her work, "they aren't shooting that scene for another three days. And these are just repairs." She backstitched her garment and stopped her machine. She pulled the shirt out and cut the threads. She inspected it. It was a cream colored peasant top made of a gauzy fabric. "I'm not gonna lie, the story line for this movie is odd. We're having to make costumes from almost every time era."

"And every region," Cinderella said. She gestured to five z-racks full of costumes: middle eastern, Russian, Scandinavian, medieval, Cavaliere, French Revolution, American Civil war, Victorian, World War I, 1960's, and present. "But I think it's incredibly romantic."

"You think everything is romantic."

"I'm a dreamer."

Rapunzel tried to not get involved in Esmeralda and Cinderella's conversation. She needed to get back into her previous mode: work. She changed the broken needle and started again. Only some of the clothes were being repaired. She was working on a larger costume. It was meant to be a dress for the spirit of the wind (Rapunzel agreed with Esmeralda, the movie was weird), with flowing layers of thin colors, molding together to a tattered mess. She held it up and gave it a shake. The fabric shimmered. It was almost done. Just a few more layers and it would be finished.

Rapunzel took the garment to the work table where the other pieces were. She began to pin them on when the door to the shop was opened.

"Ladies, I've got your orders!" Rapunzel looked up to see Aladdin, the movie's go-for. In one hand, he had a bag of Chick-Fli-a, in the other, he had coffees from Starbucks.

"Yes! Food is here!" Esmeralda jumped up from her seat and snatched the food sack from Al. She rummaged in the sack for her sandwich.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm appreciated."

"You are." Esmeralda pecked Aladdin on the cheek.

"Hey, don't let my girlfriend catch you doing that."

"She won't know," said Esmeralda innocently. "She's studying abroad in England right now."

"Yeah," said Aladdin. There was just a hint of gloominess to his voice. He turned to Rapunzel and offered her coffee. "Rapunzel, do you want your drink."

"Not right now. I'm working over a costume." She finished her pinning and went back to her machine. Al looked at the other two girls.

"Has she left this machine at all today?"

"Only when she breaks needles," Cinderella said as she pulled two coffees from the drink holder and accepted her nuggets from Esmeralda. She handed the extra cup to her.

"And how many needles has she broken today?"

"Twelve."

"Rapunzel, it's not a thrashing machine," Aladdin said, sounding much like Esmeralda.

"You want to get on this thing and meet my deadlines, be my guest." She gestured to the machine.

"No, thank you, I am perfectly happy being everyone's go-for." Aladdin tipped his ball cap. "I'll be seeing you ladies the next time you need a food fix." He turned on his heel and almost got the door opened in his face. He jumped back just as Mr. Whitmore's head came into focus.

Mr. Whitmore was the eccentric director of the movie. It was actually because of his money that the movie was even being produced. No other person had wanted to deal with the script or budget. Coming in behind him was his secretary, Megara, and his head researcher, Milo, who was babbling about something.

"But, sir, the architecture for that scene is incorrect. If you'll just look at my notes and research pictures, you can see that what we have is clearly a building based off of the Georgian building style, not Russian. Just a few minor changes will fix that. Felix said he could take care of it today, if you'd only give your approval."

"The audience won't notice, Milo." He waved the boy away. Milo scowled, and immediately had to push his large coke-bottle glasses back up his nose.

Mr. Whitmore clapped his hands together.

"Ladies, I'm here to drop off our new stunt man for measurements." He gestured to the door with a flourish. But no one was there. "Where'd he go?" Meg walked to look out the door.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Get your butt in here!" Meg was not known for being the most polite woman. In a moment, a man was filling the door way.

Rapunzel lifted her head, just to see what sort of a size man he was, but instead, she goggled at him.

The man was very tall and gorgeous! It was his eyes; they were so dark brown, but they caught the light so perfectly, like the chocolate diamonds that Jared's was selling. His nose was so straight, and perfect. He smiled at the costume girls.

"Hello, ladies, I'm Eugene Fitzherbert."


	2. Chapter 2

**School has finally wound down so I should be updating more. Hopefully I won't get into any ruts on my fics of other projects. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Two – Measurements

Esmeralda practically leapt over her machine to shake Eugene's hand.

"What a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand a little too enthusiastically. "I'm Esmeralda, that's Cinderella, and the one hunched over her machine is Rapunzel."

"Yes, Rapunzel is our costume designer, and due the budget of the movie, she is also our wardrobe manager," said Milo.

"Rapunzel," said Eugene, and he said her name like it was the name of an exotic wine, or so Rapunzel felt. "Rapunzel…Not Rapunzel Moore? The Rapunzel Moore? The brilliant mind of Hollywood's most fabulous movie wardrobes? You've been nominated for Emmys!" Eugene almost sounded like he wanted to ask her why she was working for a low budget film, but he kept that to himself in just the nick of time.

Rapunzel suddenly felt naked. She wanted to shrink lower behind her machine.

"You've worked for so many directors and high budget movies. It is an honor." He extended a hand towards her. She took it sheepishly.

"I've never won an Emmy, you know."

"Oh, don't be so modest. _The Hobbit_ has nothing on you. Seriously." He grinned at her and her stomach somersaulted. What a horrible feeling it was.

"Well, I'll leave you here, Eugene. You can find your way out, right?"

"Yes," Eugene assured Mr. Whitmore.

"Alright then, come on, you two. We've got lots more to do!" Mr. Whitmore ushered Meg and Milo out the door. He then turned to Aladdin. "Where's my coffee, boy?" Aladdin's bemused expression turned to horrified realization. He quickly scooped up Rapunzel's unclaimed coffee and offered it to the director.

"Right here, sir."

"Good." Mr. Whitmore took it and left.

Al turned to Rapunzel.

"I am so sorry. I will go buy you another coffee with my own money." Rapunzel waved away his concern.

"It's fine, Aladdin, I'll go get something later. Right now I have a person I need to take measurements for." She gestured to Eugene.

"Oh, don't mind me. You finish whatever it is you're working on there. I'll just meander around your quaint costume shop here."

"I could show you all the costumes," Esmeralda said, too eagerly.

"I'd like that." Esmeralda led Eugene over the z-racks full of clothes. She began to explain all the costumes to him, who they were for, what scene, what time era. Cinderella leaned over Rapunzel's shoulder.

"He's pretty, isn't he?" she whispered.

"I guess," Rapunzel said, shrugging him off, when in truth, she completely agreed with Cinderella. This Eugene Fitzherbert was definitely one of the prettier stunt men she'd ever seen. "But, Cinderella, we're in Hollywood. All the men here are pretty."

"Does that mean I'm pretty?" Aladdin had butted into their conversation.

"Yes, now bug off," Cinderella said, playfully shoving him. Aladdin laughed and waved to the girls as he left.

"Hey, Eugene," he called. Eugene turned, his hands in his pockets. "Let's hit the bars tonight."

"Sure, man."

Aladdin left.

"Do you know Al, Eugene?" asked Esmeralda.

"Sure. I know a lot of people. I've been on a lot of movie sets as a stunt man. I'm one of the best in the business."

"And obviously the most modest," Rapunzel mumbled just loud enough for Eugene to hear.

"I'm sorry, but did that snarky tone come from you?" Eugene sauntered over to Rapunzel's machine. He put a hand on her table and leaned over her. "Are we going to have problems in the work space, Rapunzel?" He was joking, but when Rapunzel was working, she was all seriousness.

"I don't know, but in you don't remove your hand from my work station I'm going to put a pair of sewing shears through it." Eugene brought his hand up quickly, laughing.

"Hoh, so, the famous Rapunzel doesn't play well with others?"

"Don't mind her, when she sews, she's not herself. Get her away from the machine and she's perfectly normal."

"Away from the machine?" Eugene locked eyes with Rapunzel. "Maybe I'll have to try that some night after work." He winked at her. Rapunzel squirmed.

"You know, you came in here for measurements. Let's take them so you can get out of my shop." Rapunzel stood, grabbing a tape measure. "Cinderella, will you write down the measurements?"

"I could measure him for you," said Esmeralda. She put out her hand, expecting the tape measure to be put in it.

"No, I can do it. You have repairs to take care of." Esmeralda sneered.

"So does Cinderella," she muttered. The other two girls didn't hear.

Rapunzel led Eugene to a different part of the costume shop in the back. It was a little corner with red curtains and a large window that over looked the studio's parking lot. Sitting on the tables in this area were potted aloes. Eugene looked at the well taken care of plants.

"Burn yourselves a lot, do you?"

"We work with industrial irons and steamers. It's hard to not burn ourselves," Rapunzel said matter-of-factly.

Cinderella took out a sheet of paper that had all the listings for measurements. She sat down and clicked a pen.

"Ready when you are."

Rapunzel put her hands on Eugene's arms and lifted them. It was second nature to just touch people without caring, but she could not help but notice how…well defined Eugene's arms were. Then again, he was a stunt man; he had to be in good shape.

Rapunzel threaded the tape measure around his chest.

"Chest, thirty-four." She slide the green tape to his waist. "Natural waist twenty-seven." She went down about an inch. "Modern waist, twenty-nine. Hips, thirty." Eugene was wearing a rather baggy button shirt and Rapunzel was surprised by how broad chested he was, yet still be so trim, even for being a stunt man. She tried to not let it play around in her head too much and moved on.

"Arm, twenty four. Wrist, eight." Rapunzel continued her professional exploration of Eugene's body, only letting herself be slightly impressed every now and then. Working in Hollywood, Rapunzel had seen a lot of body types and Eugene's really wasn't the most impressive one. Not unless he suddenly got a fifty two inch bust line and slimed down to a twenty-five and a half inch waist.

When Rapunzel measured Eugene's upper arm and called it at thirteen and a quarter inches, Esmeralda whistled at her sewing machine.

"Why, thank you," said a cocky Eugene. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Eugene noticed.

"Not impressed?"

"Nope," she said simply in reply.

"What will impress you?" he asked coyly. Rapunzel didn't even bat an eye.

"Nothing."

Eugene thought that Rapunzel was just being work orientated and refusing to flirt back, but Cinderella and Esmeralda knew her statement to be true.

Rapunzel finished measuring Eugene and left Cinderella with the task of pulling costumes and patterns for his sizes. She went back to the sewing table where she finished pinning the blue shimmery, sequin garment. She wanted it done.

Eugene hovered over her.

"So, when can I see you again?"

Rapunzel sat back down at her machine with the costume. She didn't even look at Eugene.

"When we have costumes for you."

Eugene walked over to her and leaned on her table.

"I said, 'when can I see _you_ again?'"

Rapunzel slowly looked up at him. She was used to this sort of "flirting." It was a thing _all_ actors did, be it live theater or movies. All actors were flirts, and Rapunzel knew how to string words together so that they sounded like a bucket of cold water.

"The next time you come into the shop."

Eugene grinned like a wolf.

"Then I guess tomorrow." He left before Rapunzel could even tell him that she wouldn't allow loiterers in her shop. Esmeralda chuckled.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"I don't care." Rapunzel put her foot to the peddle and let her machine thrash her day's frustrations out. Sewing used to be relaxing for her.

When she stopped and the shop was quiet enough again, Esmeralda was still talking about Eugene.

"But seriously, that guy is built."

"He's a stunt man; you think they're going to blow up a toothpick," Rapunzel said dryly.

"They might if the toothpick could take it."

"When I think of thin people, I think of Milo," Cinderella stated matter-of-factly. "And I don't think he could take being blow up."

"Well no one with a diminished physic _and_ large forehead can be a proper stunt man." Esmeralda did have a point. "But you've got to agree with me. That. Is. one. Well. Built. Man." Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Esmeralda.

"Get back to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Phone Call from Home

Rapunzel never stopped sewing, even when she was at home. Holed up in her room in the three bedroom apartment she shared with Esmeralda and Cinderella, Rapunzel was running a skirt for herself in the machine. She liked her old Singer. It was black and cast iron, with intricate gold swirls floating all along the shapely metal. It was a late 1940's model, a hand-me-down from her mother, who got it from her mother. Rapunzel's mother had never used it, except as a table to put plants on in the family room when it was time to bring the pots in during the winter. Being used in such a manner had left the top lid of the case damaged. The varnish had peeled from over exposure to water. When it became Rapunzel's in high school, her step-father had shown her how to refinish wood. It was her pride and joy.

There was a knock on her door.

"Are you coming out for cake?" It was Esmeralda. "I drove halfway across L.A. for it. The least you could do is try it."

Rapunzel sighed and set her project aside. She opened the door. Esmeralda was still standing there.

"It is your birthday after all." Rapunzel walked past her roommate. "What were you doing in there?" Esmeralda looked in. She saw that her sewing machine was out. "You sewed all day at work and then you come home and sew?"

"I've got to do something when I get home."

"Read a book, or watch a movie. Catch up on _How I Met Your Mother_. Do you realize how many episodes you're DVRed? There's no room for my _Mythbusters_."

"Just delete seasons one through six. I have those all on DVD," Rapunzel shrugged.

"Can you two please not squabble," called Cinderella from the table where a cake was sitting with three plates. "We're supposed to be celebrating."

"I don't know why you two wanted to go through all this trouble for my birthday," said Rapunzel as she sat down.

"Because we're your friends," Esmeralda said, wrapping an arm around her. "And somebody's got to be thinking about you, Miss Single." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I like being single."

Cinderella lit the one candle that was in the center of the red velvet cake.

"Happy birthday Rapunzel!" sang Cinderella and Esmeralda. Rapunzel blew the candle out.

"Did you make a wish," asked Cinderella.

"Of course."

Rapunzel wished that she could have some excitement in her life; she was in desperate need of it.

"Now that all the formalities are taken care of, let's eat some cake!" Esmeralda took up the knife and cut out a thick slice for herself from the round cake.

"Esmeralda!" shouted Cinderella. "This is Rapunzel's cake!"

"But who paid for it!"

"It's okay, Ella. She can have as much as she wants."

"That's right, listen to the birthday girl."

Cinderella shook her head at the other two. Rapunzel cut a slice for her and then herself. The other two sat down and enjoyed the cake, talking when their mouths weren't full.

"Man, I can't believe how late we have to work tomorrow."

"Filming starts next week and we're way behind," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, but you'd think Mr. Whitmore would hire more help. I mean, does he seriously think three girls can make a whole ensemble?"

"Don't complain, Esmeralda," chastised Cinderella. "Keeping busy can be a good thing sometimes. Besides, it's not even really that much we're having to make new. Hollywood has so many buildings just full of costumes we can pull from; we're really not having to make that much. And all the modern scenes, we've just gone to all the local clothing stores. We're pretty much set."

"She is right, Esmeralda. It's just the funky fantasy costumes and repairs we've got worry about now."

"Yeah, but it's a Friday night tomorrow, and I wanted to party," Esmeralda whined.

"Well, then here's a proposition for you; which would you rather have? Time to party or money to spend?"

"Both."

"You can't have everything."

"I can damn well try."

Rapunzel chuckled and shook her head at the other two. She poked at her cake with her fork. It was good, her favorite kind from her favorite bakery, but she wasn't hungry. She knew any minute, the phone was going to ring and it would be for her. And she didn't want to answer.

"You know, I've been thinking," said Esmeralda. "I think I've seen Eugene someplace before."

"You know, I thought the same thing," Cinderella agreed. "It is very possible. He said he's been on a lot of sets and so have we. It is possible to have met him before."

"No, I would have remembered meeting a face like that. But I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before."

"It is Hollywood. Cinderella is right, it is very possible," Rapunzel put in.

"No, I've seen him in something. A movie, a TV show."

"He could have been one of the many people who got blown up in _Pirates of the Caribbean_," joked Cinderella.

"Nah, he was in something where I saw his face. He did actual acting, I think." Esmeralda tapped her fingertips over her mouth as she thought. "I want to say it was a time period movie, because he looked like the kind of man who would look good in anything."

"That has nothing to do with a time period movie," Rapunzel told Esmeralda.

"Wait, I know!" Esmeralda snapped her fingers. "He was in The Apple Dream. You know that movie, it was a few years ago, took place in the twenties. It was about some family losing their apple orchard. I think he played opposite, uh, what's her face?"

"Uh…Snow White?" suggested Cinderella.

"Yes! Yes! That's where I know him from." Esmeralda was quite satisfied with herself that she had recognized Eugene. Rapunzel recalled the movie too.

"He dies at the end, you know," she said.

"But it was a pretty good movie," voiced Cinderella. "A tear jerker. I love that line he said." Cinderella put her hands together and took on a dreamy, far-off expression. "'You were my new dream.'"

"Yes! He said it as he died in her arms. Oh, my God, I cried so hard at the end. I ran out of tissues."

"Oh, please," said Rapunzel. "That was probably the corniest line to ever be said in a movie. I know that I would be embarrassed if someone told me that."

"Oh, come on, Rapunzel." complained Esmeralda. "Where's your sense of romanticism? Haven't you ever wanted to be whisked off your feet by a dashing man?"

"I don't like being picked up, and whisking is essentially the same thing."

"You are such a wet towel."

"Come on, girls," said Cinderella as she got in between the two of them again. "Let's not fight. We have work together in the morning and it is Rapunzel's birthday. Let's just enjoy the cake."

Rapunzel and Esmeralda settled down again.

"But seriously, Rapunzel, you need to be a little bit more romantic minded. I mean, a completely gorgeous guy walks into your costume shop and you don't even flirt with him."

"Esmeralda," warned Cinderella. "I said drop it."

Rapunzel turned to Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda, I learned a long time ago to never flirt with an actor. You either get your heart broken or you get something you didn't want at all. I'm going to put the cake away." Rapunzel stood and took her half eaten cake. She came back for the rest of the cake and went into the kitchen.

Cinderella glared across the table at Esmeralda, who put her arms up, confused.

"What?" she whispered through her teeth.

"You know Rapunzel had a bad experience with 'flirting with an actor'," hissed Cinderella.

"Oh, that was back in college. She's got to be over it by now."

"Well, obviously not!"

Rapunzel came back out of the kitchen.

"You know, I can hear you." The two friends grinned sheepishly at her. "And you're right, I should be over it. I am over it. I just keep the lesson I learned in mind. And trust me; I do not want to date an actor. Or stuntman." Rapunzel took Esmeralda's words right out of her mouth. She crossed the living room to go back to her bedroom when the phone rang. She stared at the receiver like it was a venomous rattle snake.

"Rapunzel, you don't have to answer that," Cinderella told her. Rapunzel sighed.

"She'll keep calling if I don't." Rapunzel took the phone and sat down on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday, Rapunzel!"

"Thanks, Mom." She said it as genuinely as she could.

"Oh, Flower, it's so good to hear your voice."

"You too, Mom."

"How are you? Charlie wants to know."

"Mom, I'm doing fine and you don't have to use your husband as an excuse to ask me that question."

"But I do want to know." The voice on the other line changed to a man's. It was Rapunzel's step-father. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"We sent the usual check in the mail."

"You guys don't have to keep doing that every year. I make plenty of money."

"Oh, we know that, Miss Rising Star. Your mother was disappointed when you lost that Oscar to _Anna Karenina_. She wanted to tell everyone in town what her little girl did.

"I know, but she still probably told everyone I was up for the award."

"That she did. Talked everybody's ear off."

Rapunzel heard a crackle on the line as her mother took the phone back.

"How is Los Angeles, Flower?"

"Shaky and smoggy, but what else is new?"

"Are you getting plenty of fresh air? What about your vegetables? Are you eating those? I gave you the recipe for hazel nut soup. That's healthy; are you eating it?"

"Mom, I've been living on my own for the last four years. I'm doing fine."

"Oh, I know, you're such a clever little grown up miss, but can you blame a mother for worrying?"

"No, Mom, I can't."

"Good." Neither mother nor daughter said anything, then, "So, Rapunzel, when are you coming home?"

"Oh, Mom, you know I'm on big project now. It's a small independent film and I'm pulling double duty on it."

"Well, surely they'll give you time off. They can't keep you working without a break."

"I don't know; this director is a little eccentric."

"Do I need to come kidnap you from your job?"

"I like my job, Mom."

"I know. My little girl has touched the stars. Literally, you have." On the other end, Rapunzel heard Charlie's muted voice.

"Gothel, honey, you're late night show's about to come on."

"Okay, well, Rapunzel, I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you more, Mom."

"I love you most. Bye-bye."

"Bye." There was another crackle as the phone got handed back to Charlie.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks," Rapunzel breathed out to him. "I wish she wouldn't try and interrogate me like that every time she calls."

"She worries about you."

"I know, I know, and she doesn't need to."

"I know, but your mom watches a lot of _Dragnet_."

"Don't forget _Adam-12_ and _Emergency_. But those shows were filmed in the 60's and 70's. Los Angeles is very different now."

"Try telling her that."

Rapunzel chuckled.

"Tell me straight, Charlie; how is she?"

"Oh, fine, fine. She's taking her medicine and hasn't had an episode in three months."

"That's good."

"She just wants you to come home."

"I know," Rapunzel sighed. "As soon as this movie is done and set, I'll come home for an extended visit. Promise. And when I promise something-"

"You never break that promise. I know, sweetie. Take care of yourself out there."

"I will. Bye."

"Talk to you soon, Rapunzel." Charlie hung up and so did Rapunzel. She flopped down on the couch face first, letting out an exasperated sigh. Talking to her mother, even for a short amount of time, usually left her drained. Esmeralda and Cinderella walked over to her. Esmeralda picked her feet up and sat down, putting Rapunzel's feet down in her lap.

"Did she ask you when you're moving back home?" asked Cinderella.

"Yes." Rapunzel's voice was muffled through a pillow.

"Will you really go home once this movie is done?"

Rapunzel sat up, pulling her feet to her from Esmeralda's lap.

"I promised. I have to."

"Is your mom still doing alright?"

"I guess," Rapunzel told Esmeralda, running her fingers through her hair. "Charlie said she's been taking her meds and hasn't had an episode in awhile. I mean, she's usually fine if she takes her medicine. And Charlie is good about making sure she does."

"At least your mom has someone who's willing to deal with her."

"Willing to love her in sickness," Cinderella corrected Esmeralda.

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that. Mom needs someone by her side." Rapunzel just felt guilty it wasn't her.

"Well, I think this has been a pretty good birthday for you, Rapunzel," said Esmeralda, slinging an arm over her. "You got your favorite cake, a pretty painless phone call from home, and you became acquainted with a hot stunt man."

"Oh, Esmeralda, will you just drop Eugene? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were thinking about making a play for him," Cinderella scolded.

"Why would I? I already have a gorgeous man. I just wish he would come home from France every now and then," Esmeralda said bitterly. "Why does he has to be in the military?" she whined to the other two.

"But that's what you like about him."

"That is true. I do love a man in uniform," Esmeralda said, biting her lip and cocking an eyebrow. "So, Rapunzel, Eugene is up for grabs."

"I'm not interested."

"But he's interested in you."

"He flirted. That's it. And I don't let flirts get very far."

"Maybe you should," said Cinderella, thinking about the idea.

"Cinderella, I thought you were on my side!"

"I am! But, he is really good looking."

Rapunzel stood.

"I cannot believe this, two taken women, one engaged," Rapunzel gestured to Cinderella, "are telling me to get involved with a man I have no interest in. Wait, I know what this is." She held her hands up in epiphany. "You two are trying to live your fantasies with Eugene Fitzherbert through me."

"No!"

"Yes."

Cinderella glared at Esmeralda.

Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"Well, that won't work, ladies. It's strictly business between Eugene and me."

"Watch what you say. Love has a bad habit of creeping up on the unsuspecting. Keep on your toes."

"Yeah, I'll keep my eye out for Cupid." Rapunzel left the living room and went to her bedroom, shaking her head. A relationship with Eugene was ridiculous, not matter how good looking her was. Besides, looking the way he did, she couldn't possibly be his type. Not someone as mousy and work orientated as Rapunzel Moore.

**Sorry that this is nothing but plot exposition...I'll try and make the coming chapters more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, when was the last time I updated this? I don't even know... but, enjoy the latest chapter.**

Chapter 4 – Quite a Catch

When Eugene strolled into the costume shop the next day, he was in for a big disappointment.

"Where's Rapunzel?" he asked the other two girls.

"Oh, we aren't good company?" inquired Esmeralda, pouting out her bottom lip in quite a seductive manner. She was glad Eugene was there; she needed a distraction from the hum-drum of sewing.

"Oh, of course, but I hear you're taken women and I am not a man without scruples."

"Mm-hm."

"She's down at the warehouse, pulling costumes and last little bits. We're sort of in a time crunch, by the way," said Cinderella, hoping that her last comment would detour Eugene from going to bother Rapunzel.

"Ah, then I suppose I shouldn't go nag her for a date, should I?" He gave a cocky grin.

"You're going to ask her out?" Esmeralda sat up in her seat, excited. Eugene shrugged.

"Maybe. Kind of depends on if I get the right vibe off her, you know?"

"And what is the right vibe?" inquired Cinderella.

"The vibe that says I'm not going to throw something, possibly pointy, at you."

"Ah, that is a very good vibe to read, but don't worry; she didn't bring her shears with her, only her tape measure. So, go get her," Esmeralda said encouragingly.

"Esmeralda! Rapunzel is working. You know she won't want to be bothered," scolded Cinderella.

"When was the last time she had a break?" asked Eugene.

"Ten this morning."

"T-ten? It's nearly three! I think she needs a break, and what's a better distraction from work than me?"

"Not a lot," voiced Esmeralda.

"You know, you know your stuff," Eugene said. Esmeralda shrugged.

"Mama didn't raise no dummy."

"No, she didn't. Toodles, ladies. Oh, wait." Eugene spun on his heel. "Does Rapunzel like coffee?"

"She prefers tea, but right now, I'd bring her chocolate."

"Suggestion taken. I'll be seeing you girls." He saluted them and left.

Cinderella turned to Esmeralda.

"We went from ladies to girls in less than ten seconds."

Esmeralda shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me."

Rapunzel mumbled to herself up on the ladder.

"So that's all of the Edwardian clothes…" On the railing of the rolling ladder was a pile of clothes from various time periods. Rapunzel put her list in her mouth and lifted the pile up and carefully went down the ladder backwards. She hung the garments up on a z-rack, double checking to make sure she had what was on her list.

"Oh, really? I forgot that blue surcote I wanted. I have go back to the medieval section." Rapunzel turned to head back down the row of floor to ceiling racks, but was startled to see Eugene standing behind her. She patted her chest.

"Going back to the dark ages, eh? Say hi to Arthur for me."

"What are you doing here?" Rapunzel walked past Eugene. He followed her.

"I said I wanted to see you again."

"You were supposed to see me again in the shop."

"I was there, but you weren't."

"Exactly."

"Why Rapunzel Moore, you're playing hard to get."

"No, I'm not." Geez, she couldn't shake this guy.

She got back to the right section of the time period clothes and went up the ladder.

"You want me to spot you?" asked Eugene down below. Why couldn't he just go away?

"No, I'm fine. You know, you never answered what you were doing here."

"I bring food." He held up a candy bar.

"Mm, and such a fine delicacy."

"Might as well be. This was the last thing in the vending machine that wasn't a single packaged pickle. Who eats all the candy around here?"

"Aladdin. He has a terrible sweet tooth." Rapunzel tried to filter out Eugene as she found the blue surcote she was wanting. She tugged at it, but it barely budged. "Great, it's packed too tightly in there." She pulled harder at it and the ladder wobbled.

"Hey, be careful up there."

"Please, I do this sort of thing all the ti-AH!" Rapunzel yanked too hard at the hanger and it snapped on her. She lost her footing and fell over the side of the ladder railing.

"Shit!" Eugene put his arms out and caught Rapunzel just before she was splayed out on the concrete floor. For a few seconds, the two stared dumbly at one another.

Rapunzel cleared her throat.

"Um, are you going to…?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Put me back on…"

"Yeah, sure here you go."

"My feet, yeah."

Eugene put her back on her feet and she kept her eyes on the floor, embarrassed. Eugene tried to look at her face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, who's asking." Rapunzel turned to walk back up to her z-rack.

"I am. Rapunzel, if I wasn't here, you could have seriously gotten hurt."

"Well, I wasn't, so thank you for not letting my brains be splattered."

"Geez, you don't have to sound so coarse about it," Eugene huffed as he crossed his arms.

Rapunzel sighed. She turned around to Eugene.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Thank you." She picked up her list again. "Uh….what do I still need to get?"

"Why don't you take a break?"

"Break? What is break? You've obviously never worked in a costume shop before. We don't take breaks usually."

"Aren't you hungry."

"I learned back in college to live without food."

"You need something." Eugene held out the candy bar. Rapunzel took it.

"You're just trying to be a knight in shining armor, aren't you?"

"Just yours. Which segways into my next order of business."

Cinderella and Esmeralda heard Rapunzel before they saw her.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"One hour."

"No."

"Thirty minutes."

"No."

"I'll pay."

"No."

"We don't even have to sit at the same table."

"No. Stop begging."

"I'm not begging, I'm complaining. Give me one good reason why you won't go on a date with me."

Rapunzel walked into the costume shop, lugging a z-rack full of clothes behind her. Eugene strolled in behind her, steering the rack. She pushed it aside and rounded on Eugene, fists on her hips.

"I can give you more than one." Rapunzel held up her hands and counted off. "I just met you-"

"Hey, I just met you, and this crazy-"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking to you! I don't date people I work with, I don't date actors, you're too much of a flirt, and above all else, you're trying too hard."

Eugene put a hand over his heart and took a step back.

"Wha- trying too hard? That is an insult to my pride." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and turned back to her rack of clothes and began to organize them to the actor wearing them. "You know," said Eugene after awhile, "I'm not leaving here without a yes answer."

"Then set up a tent."

Cinderella and Esmeralda got up from their sewing machines and dragged Rapunzel aside and out of ear shot of Eugene.

"Come on, Rapunzel, stop giving him a hard time. He's cute and charming. Give him a chance," said Esmeralda.

"And it would only have to be one date," said Cinderella. "If you don't have a good time, you can leave it at that."

"I have a feeling he won't leave it at that," Rapunzel told her friends.

"At least find out what he wants to do on the date."

Rapunzel breathed out, exasperated.

"Fine." She went back to Eugene. "What do you intend to do on this date?" Her friends came up behind her.

"Hm, well, first, I plan to walk you through a park filled with the fading embers of dusk. Then, I wish to treat you to the cuisine fit for such a delicate palette. Over dinner, I hope to discuss nothing but you, your likes, your dislikes. And then at the end, after, we've strolled the beach and seen the moon, I want to kiss you underneath the light of your street lamp, and tell you good night." Through his whole monologue, Eugene's voice became deeper, and silky. He leaned in close to Rapunzel and stroked her face. "Is that acceptable as a first date?"

The three seamstress made a funny little noise that wasn't quite a whimper or a sound of unexpected pleasure.

Esmeralda and Cinderella cleared their throats.

"She'll be ready by seven."

"Great." Eugene pulled away and just like that, he was his normal, cheeky self. "I will be seeing you tomorrow and you are going to have the time of your life. Trust me; you haven't seen L.A. till you see it with Eugene Fitzherbert." And like a wind, he was gone.

The three women staggered back to what they had been doing,

"What…just…happened?" asked Cinderella shakily.

"We got sung to by a siren," whispered Esmeralda.

_And I liked what I heard_, thought Rapunzel.


End file.
